


Strangers in a Car

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Big Bang, ABO Big Bang 2014, Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Hitchhiking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sharing a Room, Teen Castiel, Twink Castiel, Violence, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel’s family won’t let him take heat suppressants, he runs away from home. The last thing he wants to do is end up barefoot and pregnant, mated to the first Alpha he meets. </p><p>Hitchhiking, he gets into the car of one Dean Winchester, an Alpha unlike anyone Castiel has ever met. It’s only supposed to be a lift to the next big city but then Castiel goes into a sudden and unexpected heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Car

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to huggystiel for the gorgeous artwork you see here. 
> 
> And thank you to stormstiel, angelus-a-gratia-exciderunt, and nephilicious who between them managed got my first draft to sparkle. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Strangers in a Car' by Marc Cohn.

 

 

The raindrops hit the sidewalk with a steady beat. It was a sound Castiel had become very familiar with over the last few hours, huddled in the doorway of a closed-down shop. It had been raining when he left and it was raining now, a steady downpour that didn’t show any sign of letting up.

 

He’d been waiting for someone to follow him, waiting for them to find him but no one had come. He’d expected someone. He shouted at them when he left, told them he was going and never coming back, but he’d done that before. They’d always dragged him home, sometimes kicking and screaming. They’d never left him.

 

Maybe this time they’d decided he was too much trouble for his own good.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself, staring out at the road and the steady fall of rain. His legs ached. He felt as if he’d walked forever to get to the bad part of town, with it’s rough, potholed streets and closed-up shops.

 

It was certainly a long way from the suburban, neat neighbourhood his family lived in. He’d said that he wanted to leave, but the prospect of being alone scared him. Maybe they were counting on that. Maybe he was supposed to cool his heels out here in the rain and realize what running away really meant. Then he’d come home with his tail between his legs and be a good little boy.

 

Castiel crouched in on himself. Going back meant giving in. It meant accepting his position in the family. It meant accepting that they’d send him away, get him mated off as soon as possible. Castiel’s heats had been coming more frequently. He’d asked for suppressants, but they didn’t believe in interfering with ‘nature’s course,’ no matter how much he begged.  

 

That’s what going home meant. It meant losing his freedom, his choice. It meant submitting to his family and their fundamental way of life. The idea of being alone was scary, the idea of trying to make it on his own was scary, but it had to be better than going back. Even if it was hard, he would be his own person, not someone else’s Omega bitch.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He had been sitting in the shelter of the doorway for too long. He grabbed his hastily packed rucksack from the ground and slung it over his back. He knew he couldn’t go back, so now he needed to go forward.

 

Castiel stepped out into the rain, stood at the side of the road, and stuck his thumb out. His feet were damp, his shoes hadn’t been that good to begin with, old and ratty, but they were soaked through now. When he stepped in puddles, the water came in through the loose stitching in the sides. If he stayed out for much longer, he’d make himself sick. He needed to put his plan into action.

 

 

The first thing to do was get away from town. He needed to be somewhere his family couldn’t find him. Then he’d get some suppressants, get a job, and things would fall into place. They just would, Castiel was certain of that. It wouldn’t be easy. He’d have to get a job first, and job applications from Omegas often went to the bottom of the pile, but Castiel would take anything. He didn’t mind stocking shelves in a market or working the night shift, not as long as it kept him free from his family. Once he had a little money, he could see a doctor about prescribing him some suppressants, but until then, he could buy the cheap, herbal-based ones the drugstore sold. They wouldn’t work as well, but they’d do something, and something was better than nothing.

 

There was the sound of tires squealing as a car tried to stop quickly in the rain. It was a big, black monster of a car. The driver rolled his window down and stuck his head out, a shudder running through his body as the rain hit him.

 

 

“Jesus, what are you? Twelve? Shouldn’t you be at home?” he asked.

 

Castiel glared at him. “I’m nineteen. Are you going to pick me up or not?”

 

The guy looked him up and down. “Where you headed, kid?”

 

“Anywhere but here,” Castiel said firmly.

 

The guy sighed, shaking his head a little, shaking away the raindrops that clung to his spiked up hair.

 

“Come on, get in. Can’t leave you out here all night.”

 

Castiel smiled gratefully and jogged round to the passenger side where he opened the door and peered in. The car was warm, there was music playing softly, and the guy was already winding his window back up. It looked inviting but Castiel hesitated, glancing away and back up the street.

 

“I’m not waiting here all night,” the guy snapped. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, looking at Castiel. “I’m trying to do you a favor, kid. Either get in or stop wasting my time.”

 

Castiel’s stomach flipped unpleasantly. There were a lot of stories about hitchhiking Omegas going missing. He didn’t have to get in the car. He didn’t have to go with the man, But even now Naomi could be looking for him, driving up and down the street in her cream coloured car. She might have even called the police, sent them after him rather than worrying herself with the task. If he waited, Castiel might not get another chance.

 

That thought was enough to spur him into action. He dropped down into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him.

 

For good or bad, he’d made his decision.

 

He was going with the stranger.

 

**

 

The stranger's name was Dean and he was an Alpha.

 

His scent flooded the car. Castiel wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, but there had been so many scents on the street - rot, decay, the constant smell of the rain - that Dean’s scent hadn’t been the first thing on his mind. Now it was everywhere. It wasn’t an unpleasant scent, but it wasn’t comforting either.

 

Dean was still a stranger, still an Alpha, and Castiel didn’t trust him.

 

Dean didn’t talk to him. He turned up the radio and hummed, but he didn’t ask Castiel any questions past the initial introduction.

 

That was a good thing. Castiel didn’t want to talk about himself and he didn’t want to know Dean’s life story. All he wanted to do was get as far away from his past as possible.

 

He sank low in his seat, hugged his rucksack to his chest, and stared determinedly ahead.

 

Every mile the car ate up was another mile closer to freedom.

 

Castiel thought about that, and he thought about the scent of Alpha that was all around him.

 

**

 

“I’m going to turn off at the next motel I see,” Dean said. “I can’t keep driving tonight.”

 

There had been silence in the car, punctuated only by the songs that played on Dean’s old cassette player. The songs weren’t ones Castiel knew; their newness was grating to him and he’d tuned them out for the most part. He had other things to think about besides the songs.

 

“I’ll get us two beds or two rooms,” Dean continued. “Don’t worry, I’m not after anything from you. I just want to grab some shut-eye. I’m not risking crashing my baby, not for anyone.”

 

Castiel nodded. He’d gotten used to the idea, in the short space of time they’d spent together, that Dean was very attached to his car.

 

His throat felt dry and he didn’t trust himself to speak. His voice would probably come out as some broken croak. He swallowed, wishing he had a bottle of water or something to drink.

 

It was a few miles still before Dean turned off and they drove into the parking lot of a small, clean looking motel. It was better than Castiel had been expecting. He’d always thought of motels as dingy places, used only as a last resort, but this one was functional and tidy. It didn’t look like the worst place to spend the night.

 

Castiel certainly wouldn’t object to being alone, away from Dean and his Alpha scent. He also wouldn’t object to a warm shower and a comfortable bed. He felt as if he could sleep for hours. He’d been anxious since he got in the car - anxious about being found, about being on his own with an Alpha, about leaving his family behind. Now, one by one, those fears were dimming; he found his limbs growing heavy and his thoughts sluggish.

 

“Back in a minute,” Dean said. He climbed out of the car and shut the door firmly behind him.

 

Castiel watched him walk towards the check in.

 

He wiggled down further into his seat. He was warm. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just pleasant, like the lingering scent of the Alpha in the car. Castiel didn’t like that his thoughts ran along that track. He didn’t like the thought that any part of his circumstances could be pleasant. He was tired, he reasoned, and in need of sleep. He’d feel better after he slept.

 

He was nearly dozing off when Dean tapped on the window.

 

Castiel bolted awake, all of his fears about Naomi, about being found or followed resurfacing. It took him a moment to realize that it was only Dean outside. Although Dean was a stranger to him, he was still safer than Castiel’s crazy family.

 

Dean opened the door and Castiel climbed out, tugging his backpack after him.

 

“So, where am I sleeping?” he asked.

 

“They’re pretty full up. There was a twin room left, so I got us that. I hope you don’t mind sharing. At least you get your own bed,” Dean said.

 

That was not what Castiel had wanted to hear. He’d wanted his own room. He wanted the privacy, but he wasn’t going to get it.

 

Castiel hugged his rucksack close to his chest. He wished he’d gone with Dean now, that he’d found out for himself that the other rooms were booked. He was taking a lot on good faith. He had no way of knowing that the room would have two single beds, or that Dean wouldn’t expect more from him once the door was shut and they were alone together.

 

Castiel glanced at Dean, sizing him up. Outside of the car, he could see that Dean was big, broad. He was a tall man, over six feet. Castiel wasn’t exactly short; he had a growth spurt just before his birthday and he’d been comfortable at 5’9, but Dean was definitely a couple of inches taller than him. His height wasn’t really what worried Castiel though. It was the fact that Dean looked strong. He looked like the kind of man who wouldn’t have any trouble holding down a struggling Omega.

 

Castiel guessed his best bet would be to run for it. He could squeeze out of a window and just leg it. He didn’t think Dean would be able to keep up with him. Castiel had always been fast; he’d been on the track and field team at school before his nature had been discovered. Once it came out that he was an Omega, he’d been immediately disqualified from competition. Omegas were naturally lighter and it gave them an advantage over Alphas, which meant he couldn’t compete against them. Some schools had mixed teams or Omega-only competitions, but not the one Castiel attended.

 

Once his true nature was discovered, all forms of physical activity and competition had been declared unfit subjects. Omegas took homemaking. They learned how to be good little husbands and wives. They learned their duty. It had been years since Castiel had ran in any serious capacity, but he was still sure he could outrun Dean. He remembered the breathing exercises, remembered how to pace himself and keep his momentum up. For speed and endurance, he was sure he had the Alpha beat.

 

“What?” Dean asked and Castiel realized he’d been staring too long.

 

“Nothing. I just...nothing,” he said, shaking his head.

 

How could he even begin to explain what he’d been thinking? Dean wouldn’t understand. He’d probably be offended, tell Castiel that he wasn’t one of those Alphas and generally make Castiel feel awful for thinking about his own safety.

 

“Come on, I think you need to sleep,” Dean said. “I know I do.”

 

He unlocked the motel room door, stepping inside and waiting for Castiel to follow. There were, as Dean had said, two small but reasonable beds They were made with slightly dull, plain white sheets with only one pillow on each. Castiel relaxed. It wouldn’t be too bad to sleep here, even if Dean was closer than he wanted him to be.

 

Dean shut the door, turning to Castiel and stretching.

 

“I’m gonna grab a shower. You can pick which bed you want and I’ll try not to use all the hot water.”

 

Castiel nodded, waiting until Dean had disappeared into the bathroom before he sat down on the nearest bed.

 

Dean was different than the other Alphas Castiel knew. Everything about him radiated Alpha, from his scent to his no-nonsense, take-charge way of speaking, but he was nice too. He had softened edges. He didn’t give Castiel direct orders, didn’t talk down to him. He treated Castiel as if they were the same. Castiel could choose his own bed, could choose to come with Dean.

 

He could probably get out of the car the next town over, and Dean would just tell him to take care of himself and have a good trip. There’d be no panic, because Castiel was an Omega travelling on his own. Dean would just leave him to get on with it.

 

For Castiel, who’d been told how dainty and precious he was since puberty, it was a pleasure to find someone who didn’t want to protect him.

 

The sound of water started up from behind the bathroom door and Castiel toed off his shoes, wiggling his toes. His socks had dried out in the car, but he pulled them off. He debated taking off his jeans because they were still damp around the bottom, but finally decided to strip down to his t-shirt and boxers. He stuffed his clothes in his rucksack. If anything happened and he had to slip out a window, he could run with his bag on his back. He couldn’t afford to leave anything behind.

 

Dean’s voice floated through the closed door, singing loudly and out of tune, and it made Castiel smile.

 

It was hard to feel worried when Dean seemed so normal. Castiel really didn’t want to believe anything bad about him. He wanted to believe that here he’d found an Alpha he could trust, but it was hard to think that way. Since he was a little boy he’d been told Alphas couldn’t control themselves, and that message had only gotten worse when he’d presented as an Omega.

 

He’d only be safe once he was mated - that’s what Naomi had always said. Once Castiel had a mark on his neck and a belly full of pups, then other Alphas would know to stay away; They’d respect his mate’s claim on him.

 

The thought churned Castiel’s stomach. He didn’t want to think about those sorts of things. He’d left to escape that kind of teaching, that kind of life that told him his worth came from being mated. He needed to think about the future, about what he was going to do. He had plans but they were sketchy at the moment. He knew finding a job had to come first. He could deal with everything else afterwards.

 

He settled back on the bed, propping his head up against the pillow. He wasn’t ready to go to sleep just yet, not ready to get under the sheet, but Castiel knew he needed to lie down. It had been a long day.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, just a second, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 

**

 

Castiel jolted awake after only a few minutes.

 

He hadn’t been asleep that long, but something was wrong.

 

He was burning up, his body aching and hot. He wasn’t even under the covers but he felt as if he was suffocating, as if his clothes were too tight and he needed to be rid of them.

 

He wiggled, turning on to his side and whimpered as he felt the sticky mess leaking from his hole.

 

He was in heat.

 

This shouldn’t be happening; he should have another few weeks left at least. Castiel had learned the rhythm and timing of his heats. He had to know them, if he had to manage them naturally. He wasn’t supposed to be in heat yet, but he was and there could be only one reason.

 

His body was reacting to Dean. It was reacting to the fact that he was near an unfamiliar Alpha, an alpha with an intoxicating scent. His body was priming Castiel for a mating he didn’t want.

 

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, his hair damp, his clothes pulled on haphazardly. He was still humming but that stopped when he caught sight of the boy writhing on the bed.

 

Castiel saw him lift his head, saw him scent the air. He saw when Dean’s eyes darkened with lust.

 

“You’re in heat,” Dean said, a bare statement of facts.

 

He didn’t sound aroused. He sounded frightened. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Alphas weren’t supposed to be frightened, they were supposed to act on instinct. It was Omegas who should be scared, who should be fearful of mating. It wasn’t supposed to hurt, Castiel knew, but that didn’t mean it would be pleasurable.  

 

Castiel whimpered again and curled into himself. He knew what was coming next.

 

Alphas couldn’t resist themselves when an Omega was in heat.

 

Castiel didn’t think he could run now. He would still attract other Alphas, his scent would still be strong and sweet, calling to them. He didn’t think he wanted to run either. His body resisted the idea of moving. He wanted to stay on the bed, wanted to make it as easy as possible for the Alpha to claim him.

 

“Dean,” he groaned, closing his eyes and baring his throat.

 

He wouldn’t blame Dean. It was his treacherous body that had gone into heat. Dean couldn’t help what happened next. That was just biology.

 

He heard footsteps and tensed, expecting Dean’s touch at any moment, but then the bathroom door slammed shut. Castiel opened his eyes, staring at the empty space where Dean had been the moment before.

 

His legs didn’t want to work, but he got up unsteadily and stumbled over to the bathroom door to lean against it.

 

“Dean?”

 

He heard the lock click into place.

 

“You just sleep it off, kiddo,” Dean said, his voice gruff. “I’m gonna stay in here, sleep in the tub and you’re gonna stay out there, do you understand? Tomorrow, we’ll try and get you to see a doctor.”

 

Castiel whined.

 

He didn’t want Dean to mate with him. He didn’t want any Alpha to mate with him, but his body was telling him different. He was burning up and he knew the only thing that could ease the discomfort was a thick knot.

 

He stayed pressed against the door, whimpering and whining for the Alpha on the other side, until he finally fell asleep on the floor, too exhausted to fight sleep any longer.

 

**

 

Castiel woke up aching and sore. The floor was not a comfortable place to sleep. He sat up slowly, disorientated. He remembered a little bit about the night before, though not very much. He remembered getting in to bed, so how he ended up on the floor was a mystery to him.

 

He propped himself up against the door and tried to remember.

 

His face flushed as the memory slowly came back to him. His heat coming on suddenly and unexpectedly, baring his throat to Dean, pawing at the bathroom door when Dean shut him out, and begging to be mated. It was humiliating. Castiel hated knowing he’d acted like that.

 

If Dean hadn’t shut himself in the bathroom, they could be mated by now. Castiel could be waking up with Dean’s mark on his neck and a knot in his ass.

 

His hole twitched, leaking slick as his body expressed its interest in being filled up and knotted. Castiel groaned. The heat wasn’t finished. He knew that it wouldn’t be - heat normally lasted at least a week, but he’d hoped this one might be some sort of fluke, that he might be back to normal.

 

Even if the heat wasn’t over, it wasn’t as strong as it had been the night before. Castiel didn’t know how he’d react when he saw Dean again, but for the moment he was able to think straight.

 

He stood up, frowning as he realized his boxers were soaked through. They clung to him uncomfortably, completely ruined. He needed to take them off, wash them, maybe even throw them out. Castiel couldn’t count the pairs of boxers he’d ruined over the years because of his heats.

 

He needed to shower and wash away as much of his heat scent as he could, but Dean was in the bathroom.

 

Castiel didn’t know if he wanted to wake the Alpha up. Things could still take a turn for the worse once they were in a room together, but without a shower there was no point in changing his boxers; the scent would still be there, rubbed into his skin for everyone to smell.

 

He knocked on the door before stepping back.

 

He heard shuffling and muffled swearing inside, which halted as the door opened slightly.

  
Dean peered out wearily. His hair was stuck up all over the place and there were dark circles under his eyes. He couldn’t have had a very pleasant night’s sleep in the bathtub, but he still seemed more concerned about the teenager he was rooming with than getting into one of the softer motel beds.

 

“How you feeling, kid?” Dean asked.

 

“Not great. I want a shower,” Castiel said, grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt and pulling at it, trying to cover himself.

 

“How about your heat? That still happening?”

 

Castiel nodded miserably.

 

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Okay, you get in the tub and scrub yourself down. I’ll dig out a phone book and find the nearest doctor. We’ll try and get you some heavy duty suppressants - can’t have you wandering around smelling like the nearest amusement arcade for Alphas.”

 

“I don’t have any money,” Castiel said quietly.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I’ll cover you,” Dean said.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say in reply. He’d always been taught that there was a catch to everything. Alphas didn’t do nice things for nothing. They always wanted something, usually to mate and run. Castiel shouldn’t accept Dean’s help, only he couldn’t see how this would help Dean get him into bed. He had ample chance last night when Castiel had been woozy and desperate. Getting him heat suppressants would only make it harder for Dean.

 

“Okay,” he murmured.

 

Dean opened the door  completely and they passed each other, leaving as wide a berth between them as they could manage. Castiel hurriedly shut and locked the door behind him before peeling off his slick-soaked clothes. He turned the taps on and filled the bath up to almost full before he got in.

 

He submerged himself under the water, dunking his head a few times before he reached for the shampoo and started to scrub.

 

**

 

Dean didn’t think he’d ever been so uncomfortable in his life. It wasn’t sleeping in the tub that had been the problem. He’d slept in a few bathtubs during his life and that one wasn’t the worst. The problem had been the pretty teenage Omega howling for his knot outside the door for half the night.

 

Dean had known it was a mistake to stop for the kid, but he was a sucker for anyone in trouble.

 

Castiel had obviously been running away from someone or something and Dean couldn’t leave him alone to get picked up by some random trucker, or an Alpha with designs on his virtue. All Dean had planned to do was drive him to the next city and let him out.

 

He hadn’t expected the boy to go into heat.

 

It had been torture shutting himself up in the bathroom and ignoring Castiel. Dean had been hard half all night and struggling to resist his urges, but he knew Castiel didn’t want him. Dean, for all his faults, wasn't the kind of Alpha to hop into bed with an Omega who wasn't thinking straight. He only ever wanted his hookups to be consensual, and last night wouldn’t have been.

 

The whole room reeked of Castiel’s scent and Dean could feel himself growing hard again.

 

He grumbled under his breath as he opened the windows, letting some air into the stuffy, sweet-scented room. He couldn’t sit there, digging around for a phone book, with Castiel’s scent overwhelming him. The kid needed him to be focused, to help him out.

 

That meant Dean had to think clearly, and that was getting hard with Castiel around.

 

**

 

Castiel regarded himself in the steamy mirror, looking for signs of his heat. His eyes appeared normal judging by the average size of his pupils but his cheeks were slightly flushed. He felt better after his bath. He didn’t smell so strongly. There was still a slight hint of his scent, but it was muted now, covered by shampoo and shower gel. Castiel had scrubbed himself clean, even working a few fingers into his spread hole to clean himself thoroughly.

 

He felt better, more in control of himself, and he hoped he’d be able to keep that composure when he got out of the bathroom and back into Dean’s proximity.

 

Castiel had never gone into a spontaneous heat before; he hadn’t really had the chance to. Since he’d presented as an Omega he’d been living a segregated life. Even in school, he had classes with other Omegas and sat with other Omegas at lunch time. Mixing with Alphas was frowned upon. The only ones he ever came into contact with on a regular basis where part of his family.

 

Dean certainly wasn’t like that. He was a virile and healthy young Alpha.

 

It only made sense that Castiel would react to that stimulation after being kept away from it so long. He would calm down eventually. He would get used to Dean and his scent. His body would stop seeing Dean as a potential mate simply because he was there and he was an Alpha. The heat suppressants would help with that.

 

Castiel stared hard at his reflect, told himself that this would be an end to it, and adjusted the towel wrapped around his hips.

 

He opened the bathroom door and stepped out, shivering as the cool air in the room hit him.

 

Dean looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, his mouth falling open.

 

“I...uh...I guess you didn’t take a change of clothes with you, huh?”

 

Castiel shook his head, biting at his bottom lip.

 

Dean seemed to collect himself, getting to his feet.

 

“Okay, I’ll take a walk. You get dressed and then we’ll talk.”

 

He didn’t give Castiel time to agree since he was already marching towards the door. Castiel watched him go, a faint feeling of disappointment welling up in his chest. He pushed it away as soon as he registered what it was, disgusted with himself. He dug in his rucksack for a clean change of clothes, and by the time Dean came back from his walk, Castiel was sitting on his bed, lacing up his shoes.

 

“Good?” Dean asked, loitering by the door, as if he planned to dart back out if Castiel displayed any signs of jumping him in a heat-induced haze.

 

“Yeah, I’m feeling much better now,” Castiel said. “I mean the heat is still there, but I don’t want...I’m not going to roll on my back or anything.”

 

“Right,” Dean said, smiling.

 

Castiel could feel his cheeks growing pink. He looked down at his feet and threaded his fingers together.

 

“I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of me last night,” he murmured. “I wasn’t in my right mind.”

 

“It’s cool,” Dean said, cutting short Castiel’s apology and offer of gratitude. “And you shouldn’t be thanking me for behaving decently. That’s what any Alpha with a lick of sense should have done. You were...fuck, I couldn’t do that.”

 

Castiel didn’t know how to respond to that. It was hard enough to talk about how he’d behaved the night before. He hated knowing he’d been at the nature of something he couldn’t control, something that had come from within his own body. He wasn’t sure how to deal with Dean telling him it was okay.

 

“Uh, so I called around a couple of places while you were having a bath, and most of them haven’t got any free appointments, but I managed to get you one for tomorrow. It does mean we’re gonna have to stay here for another night tough. Is that okay?” Dean asked.

 

“That’s fine,” Castiel said.

 

Another night couldn’t be too bad, he reasoned. It couldn’t be as bad as the one before. That had been a mixture of Dean’s closeness and the fact that it was the first night of his heat. Castiel wouldn’t have another night where the force of his heat felt so strong. That was what he hoped at least. This wasn’t like any other heat he’d experienced. Dean was making it a lot harder than any of the other heats he’d been through, even his first.

 

He wished there had been a doctor’s office with an appointment available that day.

 

“I’ll grab the bathtub again,” Dean said, as if sensing his uneasiness. “It’s pretty comfy and I’ll take a pillow and a blanket with me this time.”

 

Castiel looked up at him, a smile spreading over his lips. If Dean was locked away from him, that would make things easier.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

“No problem,” Dean said. “Now let’s go get some breakfast. I bet you’re hungry.”

 

**

 

The diner smelled strongly of grease, which actually smelled completely delicious to Castiel. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten the night before. It hadn’t even crossed his mind, not with his sudden heat. He had been focused on too many other things to worry about his stomach, but now the tantalising scent was there, reminding him of how hungry he was.

 

He always ate more during his heats, but now he was downright ravenous. He sat down in the nearest booth and grabbed the menu before Dean could, glancing down it to try and decide what he wanted, but everything looked good.

 

“I was gonna get a couple of things,” Dean said. “I know heats take a lot out of you Omegas. My little brother, Adam, he practically eats his mum out of house and home every time he goes through one, which is pretty rarely since he got his suppressants. He wants to be a doctor and he can’t miss lectures or exams.”

 

Castiel held the menu a little tighter, his nails digging into the laminated surface. He had never thought about being anything as important as a doctor. It just didn’t happen in his world. Omegas got married and they had pups. They didn’t have careers. Even when Castiel thought about what he’d do to support himself, he thought of cleaning or stocking shelves, nothing that required him to be skilled.

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“I’ve got two. Sam’s an Alpha like me, and Adam is our half-brother. I think Dad was a bit shocked when it turned out Adam was an Omega. He didn’t...Dad was a bit old fashioned,” Dean said, glancing away towards the kitchen.

 

Castiel could guess what that meant. Dean’s father had been excited to have another son until it turned out he was an Omega. He must have felt pretty proud of himself, fathering two Alpha sons. An Omega would have been a blot on that record.

 

“But that was Dad’s loss,” Dean continued. “We were all disappointments in some ways. I never mated and Sam didn’t want kids even when he found his mate. We just didn’t turn out like Dad hoped.”

 

It was hard to tell if Dean was sad or angry. Listening to him, Castiel didn’t know. It was clear he loved his family, but the expectations he talked about, the pain they’d clearly caused, made Castiel wonder if that was why Dean was travelling alone across country. So far, Dean hadn’t mentioned a job or a deadline he was following. He seemed to be just aimlessly driving.

 

“You still have time to find a mate,” Castiel murmured. “It’s not exactly a shame for an Alpha to be older and unmated.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said but it was unconvincing. “I guess I just...I always wanted to settle down, have a mate and a couple of pups, just be normal, but I guess that life isn’t for me. I’ve been in relationships, but mating was never on the table in any of them.”

 

“My family wanted to get me mated off as soon as they could,” Castiel said. “No heat suppressants, no college, no job or life outside the house. Just mate with the Alpha we choose and get pregnant to stop your heats.”

 

Dean stare at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slack in shock.

 

“Shit, no wonder you ran away. I mean, I know there are people like that but shit.”

 

It was heartening to see Dean so horrified. A part of Castiel had worried, despite everything Dean said, that Dean would secretly agree that Castiel just needed a mate. The fact that he seemed disgusted at the life that had been planned out for Castiel gave Castiel strength instead. He’d made the right choice in leaving home. It would be hard, a lot harder than just lying back and accepting what would have been, but he deserved more.

 

Castiel glanced down at the menu again, unable to find words to explain how he felt. It was wrong that a stranger should be able to see the injustice so clearly, but his own family couldn’t.

 

“So, I was thinking about some toast, bacon, and sausage...maybe some pancakes. That sound good to you?” Dean asked.

 

It all sounded delicious to Castiel and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

 

He nodded quickly.

 

“Great,” Dean said. “And coffee and orange juice. Do you drink coffee? I know Sam says orange juice is healthy, but I’m a fan of black coffee with a lot of sugar.”

 

“Orange juice would be good,” Castiel said.

 

He did drink coffee, but not when he was in heat. He didn’t want another reason for his body to be alert and overstimulated. Orange juice was better for hydration anyway and he needed to stay hydrated. He didn’t want to pass out due to an intense wave of heat.

 

Their waitress came by to take their order. Dean smiled at her, a bright and wide grin that made Castiel wriggle uncomfortably in his chair. He didn’t know what it was - if it was Dean’s flirting or if it was Dean himself, but he felt himself getting slick again.

 

**

 

By the time they got back to the motel, Castiel was feeling the effects of his heat again.

 

He went straight to the bathroom, peeling off his clothes and turned the shower to cold. He figured that a couple of sharp shocks of cold water ought to cool his body down. He stood under the cold spray, his arms wrapped around his chest, teeth chattering, but he could still feel the heat inside him. His hole twitched and spasmed, greedy for something to fill it.

 

He wanted a knot, but he wasn’t going to throw himself at Dean again.

 

Castiel wondered if his fingers would be enough. He leaned forward, bracing one arm against the shower wall, forgetting the cold water for a moment. With his free hand, he reached back and pressed two fingers deep into himself. He let out a little sigh at the pleasure sparking through him, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more; he needed bigger. His body thought it should be taking a knot and it was making itself ready for one. Two of Castiel’s fingers weren’t going to be enough.

 

He added a third, biting his lip and thrusting them inside, just trying to quell the emptiness. He didn’t care about coming, didn’t care about technique. All he cared about was being filled and pounded hard.

 

He worked his fingers into himself tirelessly until his wrist was sore. The cold water was beginning to hurt, leaving Castiel trembling. He couldn’t keep this up. He’d heard about Omegas who collapsed due to heat exhaustion.

 

With shaking legs, Castiel climbed out of the tub. He switched the water off, taking a deep breath. He had a plan, a way to get through this heat, but he didn’t know if it was a good one. He didn’t bother grabbing for a towel, rather opening the bathroom door and marching out, naked and intent on his plan.

 

Dean was lounging on the bed, but when he caught sight of Castiel, he bolted upright with wide eyes.

 

“Cas…”

 

“I need you to help me,” Castiel interrupted him. “I can’t-...this heat is unbearable. I need you.”

 

Dean swallowed, his eyes darkening.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, his voice a low growl that made Castiel shiver.

 

“Then do something else, I just need you to help me!” he gasped.

 

Dean hesitated a moment longer, a few seconds at most, but Castiel felt as if he would combust from frustration. However, Dean was quickly on his feet, moving towards him purposefully.

 

“If you don’t like what I’m doing, you tell me,” he said, stopping in front of Castiel, so close that it was torture. “I’ll stop immediately, but you need to tell me.”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

That was all Dean seemed to need. He pulled Castiel into his arms and crushed their mouths together. The kiss was hot and demanding, filled with teeth and tongues. It wasn’t a pretty kiss, but one fueled by need. Dean kept kissing him, even as he picked Castiel up and carried him across the room to one of the single beds. He only broke the kiss to set Castiel down on the bed, grinning wolfishly at him as he slid down Castiel’s body, coming to a stop between Castiel’s spread thighs.

 

“Legs up a bit more,” he said, gently pushing him into position until Castiel got the idea.

 

He planted his feet firmly on the bed, spreading his legs even further to give Dean a good look at his slick soaked hole.

 

Dean ran a finger gently across the puckered hole and Castiel winced despite himself. He wanted Dean to touch him. He wanted Dean’s fingers inside him, but his hole was still tender from how hard he’d tried to take care of himself.

 

“Sore?” Dean asked softly. “I think I can help with that. Don’t worry, Cas, I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

It was reassuring to hear, to know he wasn’t going to stop just because Castiel was a little sensitive. His natural slick should have been enough, should have kept him wet and ready, but Castiel hadn’t been careful in the shower. He was aching now.

 

He knew instinctively that Dean would be gentle with him though. He wouldn’t leave Castiel feeling worse. He was a good Alpha, a kind Alpha. He’d make Castiel feel so good and so full.

 

Castiel laid back, his eyes falling shut, waiting for Dean to touch him again.

 

He jumped a second later as he felt something warm and wet skim his hole. It was a strange sensation, soft and soothing against his sore, over-heated skin.

 

He opened his eyes and raised his head, looking down at Dean’s head between his legs. It took him a moment to realize what Dean was doing, to realize that it was Dean’s tongue that was flicking over his hole.

 

Castiel froze. Part of him, the part that had grown up in a conservative family, could only think that it was dirty. Sex was about procreation, about a knot. What Dean was doing to him wasn’t going to get him pregnant, wasn’t going to make him a good Omega, mated and bred. It was baseless pleasure.

 

And it was pleasurable. Castiel could feel himself relaxing, could feel himself opening to Dean’s tongue. He hadn’t realized that there were other things that Dean could do to him, so many things that would feel good. His family would never have approved. They never would have understood an Alpha down on his knees, intent on making an Omega come, everything focused on the Omega and his pleasure.

 

As Dean’s tongue slipped inside him, thrusting shallowly, Castiel moaned, giving into the feelings that flooded through him.

 

He ground down against Dean, wanting more, and Dean responded enthusiastically, delving his tongue deeper and fucking Castiel on it in earnest. Castiel could feel his orgasm building and in a moment he was shaking, his cock leaking and his hole even wetter. He reached out, grabbing hold of Dean’s head and held on to him as he rode out the waves of aftershocks.

 

Dean kept licking at him and lapping up his slick with little soft movements that had Castiel gasping softly. It wasn’t until Dean was sure that Castiel was spent that he pulled away, carefully unclasping Castiel’s hand from his hair.

 

Castiel stared at him through half-closed eyes, feeling boneless and drowsy now that he’d come. Dean looked pleased with himself, licking his lips that glistened with Castel’s slick. He had come in his hair. He looked completely dishevelled and incredibly handsome. Castiel could feel the rush of mating hormones that spurred through him.

 

Dean must have smelled them too, because he sat back on his haunches and patted Castiel’s thigh awkwardly.

 

“I’m just gonna grab some pillows and then I’ll be in the tub,” he said.

 

Castiel nodded. He wanted to complain, wanted to demand Dean stay and cuddle him, but he knew it was a bad idea. It was much better that Dean took himself to the bathroom. In this hazy, pleasure-filled afterglow, Castiel was even more susceptible than he’d been in the middle of heat. Dean had proved himself to be a good Alpha. Castiel wasn’t on guard anymore. It was better that Dean left now, before they did something they’d regret.

 

Dean collected his pillows and blankets while Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled down into the bed. When he heard the click of the bathroom lock, he sighed to himself. For the first time in what felt like a very long time, he slept contentedly and dreamlessly, with no feverish heat to bother him.

 

**

 

It was hard to look Dean in the eye in the morning. They hardly said two words to each other. Castiel didn’t know what to say. He was thankful to Dean for everything he’d done, but didn’t know how to express it.

 

Castiel felt better now that he’d slept properly, without the heat disturbing him, waking him up in the middle of the night or driving him mindless with lust. His whole body felt relaxed, placid, and happy after the orgasm Dean had given him. The fact that he hadn’t needed a knot or even fingers in him to make him come had been a revelation for Castiel. It had been wonderful, but that didn’t mean that they needed to talk about it.

 

Dean made it pretty clear with his body language that he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

He drove Castiel to his doctors appointment with the radio turned up high, drowning out any possibility of conversation. He accompanied Castiel into his appointment, sitting in a chair in the corner and glowering at the doctor who examined Castiel.

 

Castiel had expected a lot of questions about his status, about his plans for mating. He’d even expected the doctor to talk him out of taking suppressants, but there was none of that. The doctor took one look at Dean and wrote out a prescription on the spot.

 

Castiel had no idea if it would have been that easy if he was on his own, but he was thankful Dean had been with him. He didn’t want to argue about why he should be in charge of his own body. Let the doctor think he and Dean were mates or about to become mates, let him think an Alpha was behind this. Castiel didn’t care. All he cared about was the fact that he finally had the prescription he needed.

 

They walked back to the car in silence, Castiel glancing down at the piece of paper in his hands every few moments. He still couldn’t really believe it was real, that he was finally going to be in control of his heats. He wouldn’t need Dean’s help again, no matter how enjoyable it had been.

 

“Let’s get you into town,” Dean muttered. “You can pick those pills up and then we’d better get going. I didn’t plan to hang around here this long.”

 

Castiel nodded. His heat had been the reason they’d stayed, the reason they’d had to stay. Now that they had the suppressants, they could leave the motel and continue. Castiel could get to a new city, a new life, and Dean could carry on without him.

 

Castiel slid comfortably into the passenger seat, wondering exactly how far Dean would be willing to let him tag along. The next city, or the one past that? Castiel was excited about his new start, but it was still a scary prospect to start over completely in a place where he didn’t know anyone. Dean was starting to feel familiar. It only made sense that he wanted to stay with someone who made him feel safe for as long as he could.

 

**

 

“What are you looking for today, sir?” asked a cheerful, smiling shop assistant.

 

He smelled like a beta and there was nothing forced in his friendliness. It would have been a bitter scent that emanated from him if there was, but he smelled buttery and soft. It was a nice scent, a soothing scent.

 

Castiel stared at the rack of magazines behind the assistant’s head and wished he felt soothed.

 

It wasn’t the other man’s fault that those magazines were on display. He was just an employee, he couldn’t choose what the store stocked, but Castiel still wished that there was some way the assistant could cover them up. He didn’t know what was worse – the half-naked Omegas draped over the covers, each wearing the same identical face of hooded eyes and pouting lips; or the slogans splashed across them.

 

‘Omega sluts tell all’

 

‘Five things he really wants in bed.’

 

‘See how wet our boys get for knot.’

 

Castiel gripped the hastily written prescription tightly in his hand, his mouth feeling dry.

He suddenly didn’t want to hand the script over to the assistant.

 

It would reveal that Castiel was an Omega.

 

He doubted that the man across the counter would judge him, but those magazines were still there, looming over them, reminding Castiel that other people would. To other people, he was just an Omega slut. He was subverting his nature with these heat suppressants, trying to be something he wasn’t. His status as an Omega would always make him second class, would always make him subject to Alpha desires.

 

He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the magazines and look at the assistant again.

Was he really as nice as Castiel thought he was? He didn’t know who Castiel was, didn’t know what he wanted. When Castiel asked for the prescription, would he turn nasty?

 

He could refuse to serve Castiel heat suppressants, couldn’t he? If it went against his beliefs, then he could turn Castiel away and Dean would have to drive them to another pharmacy.

 

The thought of Dean waiting out in the car, probably worrying about where Castiel was, spurred him into action.

 

“I need these,” he said, pushing the prescription across the counter.

 

He was proud of himself – his voice didn’t shake and his hand didn’t tremble as he pulled it away. He wasn’t going to show that he was nervous. The prescription was for a medical condition and he had nothing to be ashamed about.

 

The assistant took it, looked it over and smiled kindly at him.

 

“It’ll take about five minutes to fill. Are you happy to wait?” he asked.

 

Castiel nodded, relief swamping him.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I can wait.”

 

**

 

Five minutes later, he left the store with a discreet little paper bag filled with a two months’ supply of heat suppressants. He walked back towards the Impala slowly, his stomach still twisting unpleasantly.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about those magazines.

 

They were on display for anyone to see. All they had to do was come up to the counter and they’d get an eyeful of half-naked Omega with the promise of more inside. Whoever saw that – Alphas, Omegas, children too young to present yet – it told them that that was the way the world was. Omegas were sexual things. They existed for the titillation and enjoyment of Alphas. Everywhere, in every corner of society, Omegas and sex were linked.

 

Castiel had run away from home, away from people with views like that, but he still couldn’t escape it.

 

It was a suffocating realization.

 

Had Dean thought of him as an Omega slut when he’d been in bed with him the night before? Had he congratulated himself on how wet Cas had been, how easy? Castiel couldn’t imagine Dean thinking that, not with how gentle he’d been, but Dean was subjected to the same barrage of images every day that Castiel was. He had society telling him that he was an Alpha and any Omega would be privileged to hang off his knot. Some of it had to have stuck.

 

Castiel could keep on running, could run forever and he would never get away from these twisted, horrible views.

 

Wherever he went he would always be an Omega first and Castiel second. His humanity would always be overshadowed by his biology.

 

He clutched at his bag of heat suppressants, holding them close to his chest. They were a small victory. Now he could regulate his heats and have some control. He’d be safer now. He could work without the fear of having to take a week off every month and the risk of pregnancy was almost non-existent.

 

Maybe, if he was careful, he could pass for a Beta.

 

He was close enough to the car now to see Dean through the window, nodding along to some song on the radio. Dean looked so normal, so untroubled, that Castiel hated him.

 

He hated that Dean was safe because he popped a knot when he hit puberty. He hated that Dean would never know what it was like to be an Omega, would never know why Castiel didn’t like walking alone at night or why he felt safer when Dean was with him. He’d say he understood, he might make allowances so Castiel felt safer, but he would never get the bone deep fear that Castiel felt.

 

It wasn’t Dean’s fault. He’d been nothing but good to Castiel, but Castiel was still resentful of him.

 

No matter how hard Dean’s life got, he would always be an Alpha and that meant he would always have something Castiel could never have. He would always have a safety and security that Castiel would never know.

 

Before he’d gone into the store, Castiel had wanted to stay with Dean. He’d been frightened to break out on his own and be alone, but now he wanted to get away from all Alphas, and that included Dean. Dean was a good man, but Castiel needed to make it on his own. He had to make it on his own.

 

He’d already been weak with Dean, weaker than he wanted to be. That was part of the reason that they had to be apart, because of the night before and what Dean had done.

 

Castiel didn’t want to be one of those Omegas who offered themselves to the first Alpha they met, but that’s what he’d done with Dean. His heat had made him weak and he had to move on.

 

His legs felt wobbly as he reached the passenger side door and Castiel was grateful to collapse down into the leather clad seat.

 

“Back to the motel?” Dean asked, glancing over at him and reaching to turn down the volume.

 

“Back to the motel,” Castiel agreed. “Then you can drop me off in the next city we drive through. You’ve been really kind, but it’s time I was on my own.”

 

He didn’t miss the sadness that invaded Dean’s scent, so strong that it almost made him want to cry. His eyes feeling prickly and painful, but Dean didn’t say anything and simply nodded.

 

Castiel was grateful that he didn’t say anything to try and make him stay.

 

After everything that had happened, Castiel wasn’t sure he’d be able to refuse Dean if he asked.

 

**

 

After swinging by the motel to pick up their bags, they started the long drive to the next city. Castiel took his first suppressant, washing it down with water, and read the instructions on the back of the packet.

 

It was better than looking at Dean. Anything was better than looking at Dean.

 

His scent permeated everything, miserable and lonely. Castiel had only been getting the Alpha hit of Dean’s musk for the last few days, but now that his heat had calmed down, he could scent Dean’s emotions too, and Dean gave off a stink like a kicked puppy.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say to him to make him feel better. Dean had made it clear that everything he’d done had been to help Castiel. He certainly wasn’t making any romantic overtures and Castiel didn’t think he was about to.

 

Dean had promised to drive him where he wanted to go and that was what he was going to do. It was noble, and Castiel was grateful that Dean didn’t say anything, even if his scent did. This way they didn’t have to acknowledge anything and make it more difficult.

 

Castiel read the leaflet that came with his suppressants, skimming over the information about the time it would take for them to become effective - up to three days - and the advice about sex and knotting during that time. Normally, when he was in heat, even the dry information contained in that leaflet would have been enough to help him produce a little slick, but Dean’s scent was too off-putting for that.

 

All too soon, Castiel looked up to see the bright lights of a city in the distance. That distance grew smaller and smaller, until finally they were parking up near another cheap motel, only this time it was only Castiel getting out.

 

Dean thrust a wad of bills at him, ignoring Castiel’s attempts to refuse them.

 

“How else are you going to pay?” he asked. “Come on, Cas. I just want to make sure you’re not sleeping on the streets, okay? This should keep you going for a little while until you find a job.”

 

Castiel nodded, slipping the money into his pocket. His throat felt tight, his tongue heavy.

 

“You got a phone?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel shook his head this time and saw Dean sigh.

 

For a moment, Dean hunted around the glove compartment of the car, pushing aside his tape collection until he found what he was looking for - a pen. Then he dug in his pocket, pulling out an old receipt. He scribbled a number on it and handed it to Castiel.

 

“That’s my phone number. You call me if you need help or you run out of money or whatever, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel murmured.

 

He didn’t want Dean to drive away, he realized. He couldn’t force himself to say goodbye. He felt as if his heart was breaking and he knew he only had himself to blame. He was the one who told Dean to drive him into the city. He was the one who said it was time to go their separate ways, and he was the one regretting it now.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna get going,” Dean said, plastering a smile to his face that Castiel knew was fake. Dean was trying so hard for him, trying to make this okay. Castiel wished he’d stop being so brave.

 

“Goodbye, Dean,” he said softly.

 

“Goodbye, Cas,” Dean said.

 

Castiel turned away so he didn’t have to watch Dean drive off.

 

He heard the engine start up, but by then he’d already started walking. Each step was harder than the last but he forced himself to take them, forced himself to head to the motel and not to look back.

 

Dean had been brave, so he had to be brave too. He clutched the number Dean had given him tight in his hand, wondering how soon would be too soon to call. He had to give it a day at least, a few days, just to get his head straight. He couldn’t be in love with Dean, no matter what his heart told him. One orgasm didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t enough to base his whole future on.

 

As hard as it was, they needed some time apart. Castiel had to work out what was hormones and what was real.

 

There was a group of men loitering in front of the motel. Castiel felt his stomach drop as he saw them. One discreet sniff of the air told him that they were Alphas. Part of him wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and run the other way but he wouldn’t allow himself to do that. He held his head high and walked past them.

 

He was nearly at the door to the front desk before a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was pulled around sharply to face one of the men who’d been loitering against the wall.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the man asked, licking his lips as he leaned close to Castiel. “Walking around, smelling like that you weren’t even going to give us the time of day, where you? Omega sluts like you make me sick. So high and mighty. I saw how you looked at us, like we’re dirt, but I know what you need. You just need a good knotting to put you back in your place.”

 

Castiel knew his suppressants wouldn’t have kicked in yet, but he’d hoped his scent was muted, that it would be too faint for anyone to pick up on.

 

The Alpha backed him up against the wall, pressing himself bodily against Castiel.

 

This had been what Castiel had feared, an Alpha who wouldn’t control himself, one who thought Omegas were just holes for his knot.

 

Castiel had been scared before, but he wasn’t scared now. He was angry. He was angry that this Alpha thought he could touch Castiel without permission. He was angry that this Alpha thought he had any right to speak to Castiel this way.

 

Just because Castiel was an Omega didn’t mean he deserved that sort of treatment. Dean had shown him that, he’d proved it over and over again. Alphas could control themselves. They knew right from wrong. It didn’t matter if Castiel was in heat or not. They should know to keep their hands to themselves. Omegas were not property and Castiel would not let himself be treated this way.

 

Castiel looked the Alpha straight in the eye, pleased when he saw the man grow uneasy. This man wasn’t used to Omegas standing up for themselves, which meant he was going to be even more unused to what Castiel did next.

 

In one swift movement, Castiel bought his knee up, straight into the man’s groin. The Alpha doubled over, wheezing and groaning, and Castiel shoved him away.

 

As good as it felt to fight back, Castiel knew he couldn’t take the gang single-handed. He also wasn’t stupid enough to believe they’d let him get away with what he just did.

 

Omegas who didn’t know their place got into trouble, and Castiel had just proved he had no intention of knowing his place.

 

Running was his only option now. He dropped his backpack and fled, hoping that surprise and his own natural speed would be enough.

 

He got to the end of the road before one of the Alphas caught up with him, grabbing hold of his t-shirt and dragging him back.

 

He was knocked to the ground, one of them straddled him, trying to pin him down. Castiel fought as hard as he could, clawing and scratching, kicking and punching. He didn’t care who he hit or where the punches landed. He just needed to keep them away, to hurt them before they could hurt him. As long as he was a whirling mass of teeth and pain, they couldn’t get near enough to him to teach him the lesson they so obviously wanted him to learn.

 

Then, suddenly, the weight on top of him was lifted, and Castiel gasped in surprise as he saw Dean towering protectively over him.

 

“I’ll break every bone in your body if you fucking touch him again,” he growled.

 

One of the Alphas decided it was worth the risk, and Castiel winced as he heard the snap of bones as Dean twisted the man’s arm, turning it in a direction it shouldn’t go.

 

Dean looked like a wild thing, completely without restraint. This wasn’t anything like he’d been with Castiel. He was an Alpha, pure and driven by the need to protect his mate. Castiel had never seen anyone look as glorious as Dean did now.

 

Dean let go of the man, who scuttled off with his broken arm, howling and whimpering in pain. His friends stood there for a moment, confused about if they should run or try to challenge Dean.

 

Dean took one step towards them and they scattered too, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

The moment they were out of sight, Dean turned around, all of the anger melting away, replaced by concern. He crouched down at Castiel’s side, looking him over worriedly.

 

“Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they? I should have broken more than his arm!”

 

“You came back,” Castiel said, too confused and happy to pay much attention to what Dean was saying.

 

He knew he was bruised and battered, but Dean was there and that was all he cared about. Dean was supposed to have driven off into the sunset. He wasn’t supposed to be here, swooping out of nowhere to fight off a pack of Alphas.

 

Dean looked suddenly sheepish.

 

“Yeah, I...Look, I just couldn’t do it, okay? I couldn’t leave. I got about a block and I hated myself. I know you want to do this on your own, that you don’t want a mate, but I just need you, Cas. I need you. I think you could be my mate, but if you don’t want that, then just let me stay near you because I think I’ll go crazy without you.”

 

The words came rushing out. Dean looked shocked, horrified that they’d even come out of his mouth.

 

Castiel smiled. There were no more awkward silences, no more radio turned up loud to mask the feelings. Dean couldn’t hide what he felt. He was as open and honest as he’d ever been, begging Cas to let him be part of his life.

 

This wasn’t how mating proposals were supposed to go, Castiel was sure. He was supposed to be the one who needed an Alpha. Dean wasn’t supposed to need him.

 

He could have any Omega, but he didn’t want any Omega. He wanted Castiel.

 

Castiel was the one he came back for, the one he lost control for and the one who he’d kept control for when it most mattered. Dean wasn’t anything like Castiel had been told an Alpha would be, but he was the Alpha Castiel was in love with.

 

“Yes,” he said quietly.

 

“Yes,  you’ll be my mate or yes, I can be a part of your life?” Dean asked, looking so nervous that Castiel had to kiss him.

 

He cupped Dean’s cheek and pressed their lips together gently. It was a short kiss, a sweet kiss, but a kiss that promised many more to come.

 

“Yes, I’ll be your mate,” he said.

 

Dean’s smile was beautiful. Castiel knew he’d never get tired of seeing it.

 

How could he? That was his mate’s smile, and it was perfect.

 

 


End file.
